1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling operation device including a speed-change operation mechanism for operating a stepless speed-change device, the speed-change operation mechanism being biased toward a neutral side, a speed-change lock mechanism that is manually operational to take a speed-change locked state for holding the speed-change operation mechanism at an voluntary speed-change position and an unlocked state of releasing the speed-change locked state, and a brake operation mechanism for operating a traveling brake device; a traveling operation device including a forward-side speed-change pedal and a rearward-side speed-change pedal for operating the traveling stepless speed-change device provided in a working vehicle; and a working vehicle in which a driver's seat is exposed.
2. Background of the Art
The traveling operation device including a speed-change operation mechanism for operating a stepless speed-change device, the speed-change operation mechanism being biased toward the neutral side; a speed-change lock mechanism that is manually operational to take a speed-change locked state for holding the speed-change operation mechanism at a voluntary speed-change position and an unlocked state of releasing the speed-change locked state; and a brake operation mechanism for operating a traveling brake device; the traveling operation device being configured so that the speed-change lock mechanism shifts from the speed-change locked state to the unlocked state by operation of another operation mechanism (e.g., press-down operation of a master brake pedal of a master brake operation mechanism including a pair of left and right brake pedals and the master brake pedal for simultaneously operating the pair of left and right brake pedals) arranged separately from the brake operation mechanism is conventionally known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-247119).
However, in the traveling operation device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-247119, the speed-change locked state of the speed-change lock mechanism cannot be released other than by the operation mechanism provided separately from the brake operation mechanism, and the locked state cannot be released even by performing the press-down operation of the brake pedal in the brake operation mechanism when the speed-change lock mechanism is in the speed-change locked state.
Furthermore, in a traveling operation device including a forward-side speed-change pedal and a rearward-side speed-change pedal for operating a traveling stepless speed-change device in the working vehicle, if both of the forward-side and rearward-side speed-change pedals are arranged on one of either left or right step board of the working vehicle, it is difficult to secure a large space for placing a driver's foot on the step board on the one side, resulting in tending to deteriorate ride-on/off efficiency. Further, if operation members such as various operation levers are arranged on the step board on the one side, it becomes more difficult to secure the large space for placing the foot, resulting in lowering operationality.
There are working vehicles of one type (so-called working vehicle of no-cabin type) in which the driver's seat is exposed and working vehicles of another type (so-called working vehicle of cabin specification) in which a cabin enclosing the periphery of the driver's seat is provided. There has been proposed working vehicles including width indicator lamps for indicating a width of the vehicle by means of a light from a light-emitting portion and direction indicator lamps for indicating the left and right moving direction of the vehicle by means of the light from the light-emitting portion.
The conventional working vehicle in which the driver's seat is exposed and in which the width indicator lamp and the direction indicator lamp are provided is configured so that the width indicator lamp and the direction indicator lamp are arranged on the rear side with the driver's seat as a reference in a state where the light emitting portions thereof face forward (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-310159).
However, when a third person looks at the conventional working vehicle from the front or from the side with a distance, the lights from the width indicator lamp and the direction indicator lamp that are arranged on the rear side of the driver's seat in such a manner that the light emitting portions face forward are shielded by the driver or the vehicle main body. Consequently, it may be difficult for the third person to visibly recognize the light, and thus visibility of the third person with respect to the working vehicle tends to lower. Furthermore, for the driver, since the lights from the width indicator lamp and the direction indicator lamp arranged on the rear side of the vehicle with the driver's seat as the reference in such a manner that the light emitting portions face forward are irradiated from rearward to forward with the driver's seat as the reference, the light easily enters the eyes of the driver, in particular, the light appears bright for the driver if the width indicator lamp and the direction indicator lamp are arranged near the height of the eyes of the driver, whereby the rearward view of the driver (e.g., view in a case where the driver steers the working vehicle while looking rearward) tends to lower.